This invention relates to information networks, and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for enabling users, communicating in a variety of standard access protocols, to gain access to the network services.
In a typical information network, users can connect through the network to various network hosts (NHs). These NHs support services and functions that typically are not available at the users' premises and which may require large databases or computer having enhanced speed and computing capabilities Illustrative services provided by present day NHs include banking services, shopping services, travel related services and electronic mail services.
In order to improve information networks, some networks have been provided with enhanced network functions (ENFs) which go beyond the basic transport and connectivity functions of the standard network. For example, some networks have been adapted to include a log-on provision for identifying which user is accessing the network. Typically, a Network User Identification (NUID) is used for this purpose and based on the NUID, the user may be granted access to various NHs while being blocked from others.
Some information networks have also been adapted to provide the user with a menu of available NHs. This permits the user to select NHs as desired. Additionally, to avoid repeating log-on procedures, a number of information networks have been configured to provide an automatic reconnection feature which bypasses the log-on procedure and skips directly to displaying the menu of available NHs.
Another ENF included in some information networks is the ability to log data related to billing. Typical logged data may include the NUID and the connection time to the network and to given NHs. Based upon this data, charges for accessing the information network and charges for using various NHs can be determined.
In a typical information network, a packet switch is used to provide the basic interconnection function between the users of the network and the various NHs. The packet switch communicates through a communications processor (CP) which has a number of distinct access protocol sections. Each access protocol section or handler is configured to handle communication at a corresponding standard access protocol so that users operating with various protocols can utilize the network.
The CP also includes a packet switch interface protocol section which acts as an interface between the access protocol sections and the packet switch. The interface protocol section functions as a protocol converter in two directions. In one direction, messages received from the various access protocol sections are converted by the interface section to the packet switch protocol so that they can be communicated to the packet switch. In the other direction, messages received from the packet switch are converted to the appropriate access protocol so they can be fed to the corresponding access protocol section.
In adapting the above-described information network to provide ENFs, the network has been provided with a module for establishing these functions. This module is referred to as the enhanced network function server (ENFS) and connects to the user through the packet switch. The network has also been provided with a further module which controls access to the ENFS and routing of the user, at appropriate times, to the latter and to the NHs. This module is referred to as the enhanced network function access module (ENFAM).
To date, the ENFAM has been located in the CP of the network and, specifically, in a particular one of its access protocol sections (i.e., the asynchronous protocol section). As a result, users communicating with the network through the other access protocol sections of the CP (e.g. the X.25, ISDN and BISYNC protocol sections) do not have access to the ENFAM and are precluded from communication over the network with NHs using the ENFs.
While providing the ENFAM functionality at each access protocol section of the CP would permit users at the different protocols served by the CP to utilize the ENFS, this would overcomplicate the network and would result in increased cost of the network to the users. Accordingly, it is not a desirable solution to the universal access problem.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a information network in which users communicating with the network on various protocols can all access the ENFS of the network.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an information network as mentioned in the previous object in a less complicated and cost effective manner.